My Life 2
by HuntersPrincess
Summary: Lisa travels to texas to see her aunt selena and find out about her mother's past
1. Default Chapter

At the funeral for my parents everyone paid there last respects to them as for me i wanted no part of it i spent the entire day sitting on the couch in the livingroom all i kept thinking in my head was.  
  
Why why why why, why are they dead why did they leave me.  
  
It was maybe 3 or 4 days after the funeral that vince got a call from my parents lawyer he wanted everyone to come down for the reading of the joint will of my mom and dad i didn't want to go but i went anyway we all did vince, linda, shane, stephanie and me a lonely girl with no mom or dad to take care of her i felt so lost and empty without them in my life in my mind they were still alive i could still hear my mom's precious laughter and i could still smell my dad after he put on aftershave lotion.  
  
So at the reading of the will it turns out that not only are vince and linda my leagal gardians my parents left me everything the house i grew up in all my mother's costum jewelery and the money over 100 million dollars but i did care about the money i just wanted my mom and dad back in my life.  
  
As i sat in my bedroom i was looking over the will and i noticed something that wasn't mentioned at the reading suddenly i heard a knock on my door.  
  
"Come in." It was shane.  
  
"Hey lisa are you gonna spend the rest of your life locked in here."  
  
"Shane look at this and tell me what you see."  
  
"Its your parents will."  
  
"No not that this the underlined part it says i have a aunt in dallas texas my mom never told me that i have a aunt."  
  
"Lisa look there's a phone number why don't you call it ans see what you find out."  
  
So i did.??????????????????  
  
It turns out that the women is actually my mom's identical twin sister Selena Michaels that was my mom's madien name so at the age of 18 i went on a little trip to dallas texas to find out if this women really was who she said she is. 


	2. My life 3

I arrived in Dallas about 2 days after i phoned my aunt i got to her house around 4pm i knocked on the door when it opened i saw the face of my dead mother standing right in front of me.  
  
When she spoke she had the deepest southern draw i have ever heard in my life it was so scary she reminded me so much of my mother it hurt my aunt couldn't believe how much i looked like my mom when i was her age.  
  
"So what was my mom like when she was my age."  
  
"Well darlin your momma was a real pistol she always was the life of the party she had a different boyfriend everyweek."  
  
I was completely shocked when she told me this my mother was a women who used men and threw them away like old shoes we talked till about 11pm i found out somethings about my mom that horrified me one thing that really stood out is that my mother was pregnant with me before she married my father chris.  
  
I tossed and turned all night it was about 3am when i decided to call home lucky for me shane was still awake when i did call.  
  
"Hi shane its me did i wake you."  
  
"No honey i was catching up on some paperwork so how are you."  
  
"I'm fine shane how are uncle vince and aunt linda are they mad that i left without a explination."  
  
"Well they weren't happy but they knew you had to do this so what is your aunt like."  
  
"Shane its scary she looks just like my mother it hurts but thats not what hurts the most its what she told me about my mom's past before she married my dad."  
  
"What did she say lisa."  
  
"She told me that my mom was a wild child when she was my age but what really stood out was that shane my mom was pregnant with me before she meet and married my father."  
  
All i heard on the other end was silence.  
  
"Shane are you there shane."  
  
"Yeah lisa i was just stunned by that news so your telling me that your mom slept with another man before she meet and married your dad who isn't really your dad."  
  
"Yeah shocking isn't it shane what i don't understand is there is a man out there who could be my father and i don't even know where to look first."  
  
Shane and i talked until 5am after we said our goodbyes i decided then and there that i was gonna find my real father the only question is where do i look first.?????? 


End file.
